Survival Strategy
by chivalry SHOUTS
Summary: Taylor and Eric get separated when the group splits up and goes to the West shore. They take their separation rough but, when the going gets tough, Eric returns? Nathan does something daring. Oneshot.


Prerequisite: Flight 29 Down and all related media belong to Discovery Kids© and I am using them solely for entertainment purposes and not for any monetary or non-monetary gain on my behalf. I do, however, own the plot created by myself for this fan fiction and without strict permission from myself, I do not wish for you to use them in fan fictions of your own conception.

* * *

Author's annotation: This is probably going to be difficult to read, so here's a clue. Each paragraph (except for the first two) has a different character point-of-view. The first two are both Nathan. And the dialogue almost never corresponds to the person's point-of-view of each paragraph. There is only one exception. So, happy reading!

* * *

On a Micronesian island in the South Pacific, temperatures could reach about 110°F in the afternoon. But if you were to factor in the raging attitudes and hormones of seven teenagers stranded on a Micronesian island in the South Pacific, you would likely find that the temperature, and the pressure additionally, would amount to double, perhaps triple, that of 110°F.

That's what caused the split within our group. We went from one solid group of seven, to two smaller groups, divided. No one saw that coming, but at the same time, though no one wanted to admit to it, we all saw that coming. This island isn't our home. "Nathan!" Excuse me. "Nathan, where are you?" Daley can't go more than thirty seconds without me.

"I'm right here." Sometimes it seems like Nathan can't go thirty seconds without me by his side, and when he's not around me, I get worried. So, it's been nearly a month since our plane crashed on this island. We started off with ten and Captain Russell. But now, there's only the four of us, me, Nathan, Lex and Taylor, living at camp. "What did you want?"

If Daley's going to come find me and harrass me, the least she could do is have a good reason to. "I thought you said that you were going to make dinner." She's right. I did promise the others that. The one thing that has me concerned with those of us who are left is that Taylor hasn't been able to stop crying. "Taylor! Lex!"

So I can't stop crying, I can't control it! Daley and Nathan are worried about the others and so am I. It's been over a week! What if they got lost and can't find their way back? What if Eric got hurt? Or worse, what if he fell ill and died? What if I never get to see him again, or the others? "I'm coming, Daley!"

Taylor is taking it the worst, not to say that Nathan, myself and Lex aren't losing sleep over the other group, we are. But everyone at camp knew that Eric and Taylor were really close. Even Jackson, despite his efforts to gain Taylor's affection, could see the way the two would look at each other from across the camp. "Lex, didn't you hear me? Nathan's cooking the fish!"

I hear Daley, but frankly, I've lost my appetite. I think that all of us have. What if the others run out of food and can't find anything to fish with? Or they can't find fruit to eat? Then what? We're all a little scared for them right now. We can only hope for the others safety. We're all afraid for them, that's the most obvious thing happening right now at camp.

At dinner tonight, everyone was silent. Taylor's face was red and raw from crying all day. I think, if my calculations are correct here, that she may like Eric more than she had let on earlier. But, as I've said a thousand times before, we can't form romantic relationships on the island. Maybe, just maybe, Eric and the others leaving is helping Taylor more than it is hurting her. Personally, I don't know what I would have done if Nathan went with the others to the West shore. I think I would've cried just like Taylor is doing now. "Taylor?"

I can't believe it! It can't be a mirage, I'm not dehydrated. It's not a ghost, he's solid and in the flesh. "Eric!" So, naturally, Taylor was the first one to greet him but, we were all eager to see our friend, companion, associate? I don't know what I can call Eric, but to Lex and Daley, and definitely to Taylor, he's a friend. Wait, wait, wait a minute! I guess, to Taylor, he's more than a friend now.

"Kissing!?" So, Daley's not at all pleased with Eric and Taylor kissing each other at camp. But, I'm sure she'd rather have it here than in the jungle or in the plane where we sleep. If I wasn't four years younger than Taylor, I wouldn't mind kissing her. But Daley can never know that.

Eric isn't supposed to be here! What happened to him wanting to see if there was anything on the opposite side of the island? Did Abby, Jackson and Melissa just let him go off on his own? "Daley?" Okay, so this is a change of plans. Nathan is kissing me, in front of my step-brother! Eric is back and Taylor is kissing Eric. With the romance in the air now, Nathan is kissing me. I think that I'm kissing him back but, I really don't know what I'm suppose to be doing. And then there's Lex. All I can hope is that he's not watching all of this. He's too young!

I'm sure that Daley didn't want me around as Nathan suffocated her. Well, that's what it looked like to me. No, I'm on the beach, watching the sunset. Day thirty-three, night.


End file.
